Cycle 4
ICONIC, Cycle 4 is the fourth cycle of hit modeling show, ICONIC. Early rumours suggested that the cycle would be an All Stars variant, but these were later quashed in favour of an all-new cast. Ivana, Rebecca and Marcella van Buren returned as judges. In April 2013, Monique Berry won the cycle, becoming ICONIC's youngest winner, at just 16-years-old. Contestants ICONIC, Cycle 4 was the first cycle to feature semi finalists, with 22 models being announced as semi finalists in the cycle. The original number of finalists was 10, but was later changed to 12. A finalist call out was shown on December 29th 2012. (at time of filming) Episodes Episode 1 Air date: January 3rd, 2013 As Cycle 4 began, the girls were called upon to pose nude, whilst retaining a modelesque sophistication and edge to their looks. Cycle 3 alumnus, Jackie Molina, joined the panel as a guest judge. During evaluation, Mona received unanimous praise for her picture, which Marcella deemed worthy of Harper's Bazaar. Debutant was also praised for her classy photo, and Kate received praise for her edgy photo. Alisha, Marina and Winona's pictures split the judges, but Monique, Victoria and Jael received heavy criticism for failing to bring their full potential to the table with their pictures. Ivana criticised Monique's lack of class in her photo, while Rebecca criticised Victoria for not flattering her facial features and covering up the accessories. At elimination, Mona's stunning photo was rewarded with first call out, with Debutant, Kate Carinne and Sage followed. Standout looks, Winona, Victoria, Monique and Jael all landed in the bottom 4, with Winona and Monique being saved from the bottom 2. With Victoria and Jael landing in the bottom 2, Ivana criticised Victoria's failure to translate her impressive look onto film, and Jael's timidness in her picture, questioning whether she was ready for the tough fashion world. Ultimately, it was Victoria who was given a second chance, and Jael was the first victim of cycle 4. *'First Call Out: '''Mona Sirrs *'Bottom 2:' Jael Zee & Victoria Tatishvili *'Eliminated: Jael Zee Episode 2 Air date: January 9th, 2013 For the second episode, the girls were asked to pose in Koticouture outfits for an urban photoshoot. Sims Next Top Model all star, Kylie Henrriques, sat on panel with Ivana, Rebecca and Marcella. First evaluated, Sage split the judges with her photo; Kylie praised its broken-down nature, while Rebecca castigated it for not working with the dynamic of the shot. Carinne's photo was deemed "unapproachable" by Marcella. Kate, however, received unanimous praise for transferring strength while wearing sunglasses. Winona disappointed the judges with her body work, and Debutant received the same description from Rebecca. Alisha also received praise for her spunky shot. Jolyn's fresh body work received praise, but a disconnected face brought her score down. Marina received criticism for resting on her looks and failing to push her boundaries. Monique's ability to sell her entire outfit also pleased the judges. Kylie criticized Victoria for the same fault, but Marcella praised her for improving on the previous week. Mona disappointed somewhat by being too posy for the "urban" shoot. At elimination, Kate unanimously received first call out, followed by Monique and Alisha. Victoria went from the bottom two, to fifth call out, but was reminded to keep improving in the future. Carinne, Marina, Sage and Winona stood in the bottom 4, with Sage and Carinne being saved respectively, leaving Marina and Winona in the bottom two. Both were noted as being early front-runners, but were criticized for their weak pictures thus far. Marina's uniquely exotic look was praised, but her reliance on her genetics was noted, while Winona's vintage 60's look was noted, but her one-note pictures castigated. Ultimately, Marina's stronger week 1 picture championed, and with regret, Winona was eliminated from the competition. *'First Call Out: '''Kate Downton *'Bottom 2: 'Marina Hathaway & Winona Kenia *'Eliminated: 'Winona Kenia Episode 3 Air date: January 13th, 2013 For the third week of the competition, the girls were given the job of advertising Versace outfits in groups. Cameron Moreno, of EdgysimZ ''Sims Next Top Model, was invited to guest judge. Group 1 were quickly praised by Rebecca for pulling out a realistic ad for the product. However, Carinne's faux pas of covering the bodice of the dress was noted against her, while Sage's steady improvement was highlighted. Marcella agreed that they had done extremely well, noting Kate's consistently strong performance, and Victoria's improvement from week 1. Cameron, however, felt Victoria's picture was a regression, and deemed Jolyn one of the weakest in the shot. As the second group were judged, it was noted that, while they had not done a bad job, the group were the weaker of the shoot. Ivana deemed Monique the star of the shoot, but noted that Mona was now underperforming. Rebecca found Alisha's work to be rigid and bland, and also felt that Debutant's performance was not up to her usual standard. Cameron, however, felt that Group 2 had outperformed the first, but criticized Marina as still not living up to her potential. At elimination, Monique was rewarded for her standout performance with first call out, followed by Kate and Victoria. Sage and Jolyn continued to find themselves receiving middle call outs, and previous standouts Alisha, Carinne, Debutant and Mona stood in the bottom four. With Debutant and Mona saved, it was revealed that Alisha and Carinne's performances had placed them in the bottom. Carinne's fresh, unique look was praised, but her inability to live up to her week one standard held her back, while Alisha's inconsistency also came into play; two mediocre photos, with one strong photo. Despite her potential, however, it was Alisha sent home, with the order to continue fighting her way into the industry. *'''First Call Out: Monique Berry *'Bottom 2:' Alisha White & Carinne L'Amour *'Eliminated:' Alisha White Episode 4 Air date: February 1st, 2013 As the fourth week went underway, the task for the models this week was to portray the character of a prematurely passed woman in a graveyard. Model, Christie Tunnington, known for competing in SaxMan4691's Sims Next Top Model, joined Ivana, Marcella and Rebecca on panel. Kate began the judging, but the judges felt that it was a let down compared to previous weeks, with Rebecca deeming it her weakest shot yet. Mona was praised for going for the the emotion of the character, while it was noted that it wasn't very modelesque. Victoria's flow was praised, though it's usability was questioned. Debutant's lack of originality and failure to live up to her week 1 standard were noted in her picture, while Carinne's improvement was noted from the previous photo. Jolyn disappointed, and while it was noted that she was improving, it was also noted that she was improving slowly and maybe too slow for the competition. Marina, on the other hand, was noted for a understated elegance and her strength in her photo received great praise. Monique's photo was deemed good by Ivana, but also safe and uninspiring, while Sage proved to be a surprise of the episode, with the judges loving her intensity and embodiment of the character. As elimination began, Marina's impressive improvement gained her first call out, with Sage and Victoria following shortly behind. Monique fell to 6th for playing it safe, while Kate's disappointing photo landed her in the bottom 3 with Jolyn and Debutant. Debutant's strong week 1 performance was noted, but her regression also came into play, with the judges questioning her ability to get back on track. Jolyn was noted for her beauty, but for bringing little more, and the judges wondered if she deserved another chance. In a shock result, it was Jolyn who was rewarded one more chance, and Debutant was eliminated from the show. *'First Call Out:' Marina Hathaway *'Bottom 2:' Debutant van Dungen & Jolyn Schmidt *'Eliminated:' Debutant van Dungen. Episode 5 Air date: February 9th, 2013 Putting the shocking fourth week behind them, the fifth began with a couture shoot in the desert. Sophie Sumner, of CalifornianSims' Sims Next Top Model, sat on panel as this weeks guest judge. Jolyn began the night, and was told by Rebecca that while her photo was good, it was still not good enough. However, Ivana praised it as one of Jolyn's strongest yet. Victoria's kooky photo found high praise from the judges, who lauded her as having winner potential. Mona was also praised by Ivana, though she was reminded by Sophie to take more risks. Kate was noted as still being off her usual game and failing to turn out her usual calibre. Monique's photo received unanimous praise for her poise and elegance, whilst still retaining edge. Carinne, however, was noted as becoming inconsistent, and was criticized for lacking grace in her photo. Marina also received unanimous praise for her simple elegance and ability to work with her styling, which Rebecca described as being "a little Miranda Priestly." As Sage rapped up the judging, Sophie deemed her photo "pure jank", while Marcella argued that it was merely forgettable against others that had been seen that day, and added that Sage failed to take risks. In the elimination ceremony, Monique became the first girl of the cycle to receive two first call outs, while Marina and Victoria - who earned her third third-call-out in a row - trailed shortly behind. Mona and Kate were also saved, resulting in a bottom three of Carinne, Jolyn and Sage - with Jolyn being saved from the bottom of the week. As they stood in the bottom, the judges worried that Carinne had hit the ceiling of her potential and questioned how much more she could improve, while Sage's photos were felt to be uninspiring and left the judges wondering if she could be ICONIC. Ultimately, Sage's strong photo the previous week saved her, sending Carinne home in 8th. *'First Call Out: '''Monique Berry *'Bottom 2: Carinne L'Amour & Sage Parker *'Eliminated: '''Carinne L'Amour Episode 6 Air date: February 14th, 2013 As the 6th week began, the top 7 were tasked with creating fresh ads for the Versace fragrance, "Versace Signature". Famed winner of HalfManTarg's Cycle 2, Whitell, joined the panel. Marina began with a bang, as Whitell deemed it "everything a Versace ad should be". Marcella agreed, praising her for taking her own spin on it. Mona's photo received a mixed reaction; Rebecca felt her stare was creepy, while Ivana liked it, though she said the pose was stiff. Jolyn was criticized for still not bringing something amazing for the table, and Monique's photo was deemed regal, yet a step down from the previous week. Kate's photo stunned the judges, who praised her confidence and eye contact in her photo. Sage stepped forward next, but her photo flopped, leaving the judges uninspired, and continuing to question her place, and finally, Victoria wrapped up deliberation, with her photo also garnering a modest response, with criticism for her angle. As elimination began, it was Kate who triumphed, to gain her second first call out, with Marina and Monique soon behind her. Mona soon followed, leaving Victoria, Jolyn and Sage at the bottom of the pack; Victoria was the one saved from the bottom 2. Jolyn's failure to bring out a real "wow" moment was noted again, while Sage was noted for landing in the bottom 2 for the second time, and her ability to catch up to the strong top 5 was questioned. Ultimately, it was Sage who was permitted to go forward; with a warning that this was her final chance. And with that, Jolyn left the competition as the 7th placer. *'First Call Out: 'Kate Downton *'Bottom 2: 'Jolyn Schmidt & Sage Parker *'Eliminated: 'Jolyn Schmidt Episode 7 Air date: March 3rd, 2013 Week 7 marked the girls' first week in the top fashion capitol, Milan, Italy, and for their first week, their shoot was an editorial glamour shoot on the streets of Milan. There was no guest judge, this week. Sage kicked off the evaluation, pleasing the judges with her photo. She received praise for her attitude in the shot. Kate's photo also received praise, with Marcella calling her a professional and Rebecca deeming glamour to be Kate's forte. Mona received high praise also, with the judges feeling that she looked professional, and comparing it to her first week photo. However, Victoria's photo disappointed the judges, who felt that she had performed lazily and amateurish, and Monique's photo was found to be glamorous, but disappointingly, her body positioning made her almost fall out of the picture. Marina wrapped up evaluation, with her photo being praised, but deemed a disappointment from her previous work, and with Rebecca noting that she seemed older in her photo. In the elimination ceremony, Mona received the first call out - her first since week one - with Kate and Sage in 2nd and 3rd, respectively. Marina was then saved, leaving Monique and Victoria in the bottom two - Victoria's first since week one. Ivana worried about Monique's sudden fall so close to the finale, while she worried that Victoria's spark had now faded. Ultimately, Monique's previous performance saved her from elimination, and Victoria was eliminated from the competition. *'First Call Out: Mona Sirrs *'Bottom 2:' Monique Berry & Victoria Tatishvili *'Eliminated:' Victoria Tatishvili Episode 8 Air date: March 17th 2013 With the dawn of week 8, the girls had two tasks to live up to; a simplistic beauty shoot, and an angelic shoot while jumping on a trampoline. Joining the panel was Cycle 3 runner up, Taryn Freeman. Kate began the judging with her beauty shoot; Taryn was impressed, but felt that she could've pushed more for a better photo with her pose, and Ivana agreed that it was not quite as exciting as previous photos. For her angelic shoot, Marcella felt that it was overly posy, and Rebecca jokingly pointed out that she had done the same pose in Cycle 2 - but added that it had been done before. Marina received a similar criticism for her beauty shoot from both Taryn and Ivana, who felt it was too familiar and unfresh, and her angelic photo received little acclaim, with Marcella calling it "stiff" and "clueless", and Rebecca was left wanting with her angles. Taryn felt fifty-fifty when it came to Mona's beauty shoot, while Ivana felt that Mona was improving week-to-week. However, her angelic shot was met with acclaim. Sage was next, but her androgynous photo left Taryn and Ivana unimpressed, while her angelic shot moderately pleased the panel. Wrapping up the judging, Monique's couture beauty shoot was met with acclaim, but her angelic photo split the panel - Marcella loved the movement, but Rebecca felt that she had slightly lost control and it had turned out a little sloppy. And with that, the girls were excused, while the final 4 were determined. At the elimination ceremony, it was Mona's elegant angel shoot that earned her first call out, with Monique tailing shortly behind. Kate's middle-of-the-pack performance saved her from the bottom 2, and left Marina and Sage in the bottom 2. Marina's grand improvement from the previous weeks was noted, but so was her recent regression back to her weaker period, with the judges question if she could channel the model again. Meanwhile, Sage's interesting, androgynous look was praised, but her middle-of-the-pack performances and struggles to remain on top still dogged her. However, Sage could not survive a third week on the bottom, and Marina's name was called, sending Sage back home in 5th place. *'First Call Out: '''Mona Sirrs *'Bottom 2: Marina Hathaway & Sage Parker *'Eliminated: '''Sage Parker Episode 9 Air date: March 28th 2013 For the penultimate week of the competition, the competition was fiercer than ever, as the girls were tasked with expressing Hollywood glamour in long, elegant gowns. Kate began to a moderate reception; Ivana praised her expressions, while Rebecca suggested she bring down her jaw and placed her hand better, to get a better photo, though her sense of glamour received additional praise. Marina received a lukewarm reception, with her overall product receiving praise for her posing, but Ivana criticising her expression as being too stern. Mona's photo was praised, but divided slightly, as Ivana felt the top half was too stiff, while Rebecca felt the overall product was great, praising her "Audrey Hepburn realness". Finally, Monique received high praise for her photo, with Ivana noting how she brought focus to her face, and Rebecca praising her unique sex appeal. And so, the second-to-last discussions began, and the two finalists of Cycle 4 were selected. At the elimination ceremony, Monique was named as the first finalist of the cycle, leaving Kate, Mona and Marina standing in the bottom three, waiting to hear their fate. Kate's amazing run in the early stages found praise, but the question of whether she had peaked too early, and whether her previous fire would return dogged her. Mona's fantastic week 1 photo was brought up again, but her performances in between then and now left the judges questioning if she was really a finalist for the cycle, and finally, Marina's status as an underdog was noted yet again, but with a weak recent performance, whether or not her time was up was questioned. Ultimately, Kate's previous performances saved her, and she joined Monique in the finale; with Marina and Mona leaving the cycle. *'First Call Out: 'Monique Berry *'Bottom Three: 'Kate Downton, Marina Hathaway & Mona Sirrs *'Eliminated: 'Marina Hathaway & Mona Sirrs Finale Air date: April 6th, 2013 The final two returned to the panel room for the very last deliberation before the judges selected the winner. Ivana, Rebecca and Marcella were joined by Cycle 3 winner, Arihana Veitenheimer. Kate's final pictures were judged first; her Maybelline ad was met with high praise from the judges, who felt it was a strong start to the finale, but her Vogue Italia split Marcella and Ivana, as the former felt it was "everything she wanted to see from" Kate, while the latter felt it was a little too plain for Vogue Italia. Similarly, Rebecca felt that Monique's Maybelline was lacking the commercial spark, though Arihana felt she had pulled through well. However, her Vogue Italia cover was met with universal acclaim, with Marcella even calling it "a cover waiting to happen." The judges then looked at the girls portfolio, with Monique's evolution from week 1 finding praise, and Kate's consistently impressive photos pleased the judges. However, Kate's comparatively weak recent performance, and Monique's struggles with consistency also found note. And with that, the judges deliberated over their final decision of Cycle 4. When the girls returned, it was 16-year-old Monique who was named the winner of the cycle, with 63% of the public vote! *'Final 2: Kate Downton & Monique Berry *'Runner-up: '''Kate Downton *'Winner of ICONIC, Cycle 4: Monique Berry''' Summaries Ivana's Call Out Makovers *'Alisha' - Braided *'Carinne' - Cut shorter and dyed blond *'Debutant '- Cut short, dyed brown and styled into mohawk *'Jael' - Cut short *'Jolyn' - Long brown extensions *'Kate' - Long black weave *'Marina' - Dyed platinum blond, extensions added and eyebrows bleached *'Mona' - Extensions added and dyed dark brown *'Monique' - Restyled *'Sage' - Cut short *'Victoria' - Long, curly brown extensions *'Winona' - Dyed blond and cut short Summaries *'Oldest contestant(s):' Jolyn Schmidt & Victoria Tatishvili (both 22 years old) *'Youngest contestant(s): '''Monique Berry (16 years old) *'Most consecutive first call outs: Mona Sirrs (2 times) *'Most collective first call outs: '''Mona Sirrs & Monique Berry (both 3 times) *'Most consecutive bottom 2 appearances: Marina Hathaway & Sage Parker (both 2 times) *'Most collective bottom 2 appearances:' Marina Hathaway & Sage Parker (both 3 times) *'Highest call out average:' Kate Downton (2.8) Category:ICONIC Category:Cycle 4